


Interview 001: Thoughts on Supernaturals

by Mistressfaith



Series: Harlow Interviews [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Interviews, Tumblr, asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressfaith/pseuds/Mistressfaith
Summary: Harlow answers one of many questions given to her during an interview at the Agency.
Relationships: Harlow McKinnen OC/Adam du Mortain
Series: Harlow Interviews [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008078
Kudos: 5





	Interview 001: Thoughts on Supernaturals

**Author's Note:**

> Asked by the lovely Elmshore on Tumblr.

"Are you joking?" Harlow leans forward on the chair, resting her arms on her thighs and eyes wide with excitement. "Knowing that ghosts and vampires and werewolves exist is awesome! Way more interesting than just boring old humans." 

There's a grunt of disapproval from the back of the room and Harlow peers over her shoulder. "Oh, come on. You have to admit I'm right sometimes, Adam."

The vampire folds his arms across his chest and turns away, looking instead at the wall opposite the Detective. 

Harlow grins. "And yeah, I totally want to meet a mermaid. The Little Mermaid was a favorite of mine growing up."

Morgan snorts. "You know real mermaids aren't like that, right?"

"Yeah, less singing and more drowning. Lot more teeth, too." Farah shudders before slinking back into her chair.

Harlow shrugs. "Then I guess I'd like to meet a ghost one day. Maybe find out if Heaven actually exists or not."

There's a palpable silence in the room, Nate and Adam exchanging wary glances before the latter moves closer to Harlow. "There are certain requirements for ghosts to manifest. Sometimes it is best for the deceased to remain as such."

Harlow gives a small smile, shifting back into her chair. "Yeah. You're probably right." There's a pause before she adds with a smirk, "Don't let it get to your head."

Adam rolls his eyes.


End file.
